Trending towards improved portability, each new generation of electronic devices are designed with significant reduction in dimension or size. Reduced dimension poses great challenges in device manufacturing as only limited space is provided within the outer frame for housing various electronic components. The challenge becomes greater with increased features being packed into the electronic devices such as mobile phone. To squeeze all the electronic components and the connecting circuit board into limited space available, flexible circuit board or flexible wiring board are commonly used to achieve better components arrangement. Specifically, the flexible wiring board is resiliently bendable thus rendering it the ideal platform to functionally connect the mounted components and being accommodated within the frame without much difficulty. Owing to its physical properties, the flexible wiring board tends to be broken or ruptured if loaded with electronic components heavy in weight. To prevent such unwanted breakage of the board, stiffeners are normally fixed onto the flexible wiring board to improve its structural integrity especially at the spot where the heavy components to be mounted on. Stiffeners are thin films which are light in weight. It tends to being slightly shifted on the flexible wiring board following movement of the conveyor in the fabrication machine if it was not fixed using an adhesive. Fixing of the stiffeners are generally performed manually that the task is laborious and greatly reduces efficiency of the overall wiring board printing process. Consequently, there exists a need to develop fully automated process flow to expedite the stiffeners deposition process.